Let Us Show You A GRAE Time!
by DarkDragon591
Summary: In the RWBY universe, after he main characters have grown up. We focus our attention to the future hunters and huntress with new treats and challenges. There will be action, romance and betrayal for these students. We will follow Gerg arc (Grim brown), Apollo Vasilias Beblue, Rona lime, and Elise light lie and special guest's as they go through these challenges together head on.
1. A Fateful Meegting

Loud chatter is heard throughout the courtyard with tall pillars surrounding the student body and reaching high into the ceiling.

A woman is seen on stage walking up to the podium preparing for her speech. She looked around nervously trying to gather everyone's attention. "Hello...umm...Excuse me..." She was unsuccessful in getting the students attention. Calming herself down, she takes a deep breath and yells into the microphone. "EXCUSE ME!" Everyone in the courtyard holds their ears in pain from the loud yell followed by a loud screech from the speakers above.

After recovering, the student body halts all conversation and gives the speaker undivided attention and looks on. "Well sorry 'bout that...umm...right...uh...welcome to Beacon everyone...I hope you had a safe trip and made friends along the way here." Coughs are heard in the crowd and an awkward silence fills the air.

The woman nervously continues her speech. "Okay then..um...introductions are in order." The woman clears her throat," I'm Ruby Rose your headmaster of Beacon Academy. It's my first year doing this, so bear with me...um…Ok then." Next to her stood a woman dressed in white, she signaled at the headmaster to hurry the announcement so that they can proceed with the day.

Ruby nodded and turned to address the students, "I'll keep this brief, and use a quote from my headmaster from when I first attended Beacon." She paused a moment and began, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people...but, I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will carry you so far. It is up to you..." She paused and looked around at the entire student body and began again, "To take the first step".

When she finished her speech, the women in white finally walked forward taking the podium. "Well...everyone tonight you will rest up for tomorrow's initiation to begin... and I hope that you're not scared of heights." She said with a grin while dismissing everyone and walked off stage.

Grim was the first to speak amongst his friends after everyone had left the courtyard, "Well. That was something wasn't it?" Elise looked at Grim with a bewildered look on her face and replied, "You're kidding right? That was the most asinine speech of...speeches that I've ever heard! This Ruby character isn't even fit for her role." Rona didn't like her sisters' comments that she was making about the headmaster and spoke up against her sister. "I thought she was good… well…I mean she was trying." Rona said covering her mouth with her sleeve.

Elise retorted with an annoyed tone, "Rona, come on for real?" Grim stopped and glared at Elise, "Elise! Stop it, your upsetting Rona." Elise looked at Grim, then at Rona who was quivering behind Grim.

Elise sighed, and gave her sister an apology. "I'm sorry Rona; I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Elise waited a bit for Rona to reply to her apology. Mona looked at Elise and asked, "You're not mad at me?" Elise nodded to her in agreement.

Elise replied, "I'm not mad at you, your right she was kind of..."Elise hesitated, but knew she had to make up with her sister in some way. She continued,"Okay-ish." Mona smiled at Grim and ran to Elise and hugged her.

Grim smiled at the sight. "Glade both of you made up. Now where's the barn supposed to be at?" Grim asked while looking around trying to find a clue as to where it is. Elise looked around search for the barn as well and spotted another student, "I'm not sure but maybe that girl knows where it is." Elise pointed at the blue haired person.

Grim looked towards the direction Elise was pointing to. "Okay I'll ask where it is we need go, but both of you please for the love of god please stay put I don't want to be looking for you at this time of day. Got it, I'll be right back." Grim then left the two sisters and walked over to the person.

Grim stopped a few feet before asking the individual for directions. "Excuse me miss. I was just wondering where we might find the barn." In an instant Grim was met with a sword near inches from his nose and to his surprise it was Apollo Beblue the person he ran into earlier that morning.

Apollo said, "And who are you calling...wait that voice...tsk...it's you, what would a fool like you want?" He asked displeased while putting his sword away. Grim let out a small sighed then looking at Apollo as if trying to find an answer to Apollos behavior. "The fucks wrong with this dude?" Grim thought to himself.

After relaxing a bit Grim spoke, "I just wanted to know where the barn was. Is that too much to ask your majesty?" Apollo didn't like what he had heard, but he couldn't answer either. After a pause of silence Grim asked, "You have no clue where it is do you?" Apollo seemed nervous about the question.

Apollo was thinking of trying to think up ways to answer as if he does know, but was unsuccessful," I...well...no...I tried asking around but these fools never say a word." Grim looked at Apollo, analyzing him. After a moment Grim said, "Well if you were a little nicer about it, people wouldn't ignore you as much." Hearing grim say those words irritated Apollo making him clinch his fists.

Apollo lashed out after hearing what Grim had said, "And why should I, Apollo Vasilias Beblue the son of The Vasilias family should have to stoop so low ask to ask for help." Grim frowned at his words. Grim frowned upon those words. "That's just it; you're putting yourself above others. You can't do that anymore, it's just down right despicable and I'm sure..." At that moment the school bell followed by an announcement that was echoed across Vale. Having lost interest in the argument, Grim suggested an idea. "Well...looks like we're going to get yelled at if we don't hurry to the barn." Both nodded in agreement, Grim than signaled Rona and Elise to come over to his side.

Grim introduced the girls to Apollo. "Girls meet Apollo, Apollo meet girls. Now let's go find out where the barn is shall we?" Apollo was amazed at the two beauties in front of him, but there was no time for introductions. In a rush all four ran around looking for the barn .While looking around they found a crowd entering a building. "I think we've found it." Elise said while pointing towards the entrance.

After the four had entered the building and did all that was needed to do before bed, Rona, Elise and Grim decided it would be best to sleep close to each other. With a spot found and everyone else fast asleep, Rona spoke softly to her friends. "Grim, Elise, I'm glad we're together." She said with a smile, both Grim and Elise patted Rona on the head to show they too were glad how it turned out as well. "We're glad as well Rona, me, and Elise all together at this school." Grim said looking at Rona's big eyes. Elise returned a smile at the two. "Yea same here." Elise added ending the conversation.

As night fell, so did their eyes. Later that night, Grim awoke to both girls on opposite sides using his limbs as arm pillows, he never understood why but he gave it any mind. Trying to make himself comfortable between the two girls without disturbing them, then Grim overheard Apollo speaking to himself on the other side of the room.

Apollo laid in his, makeshift bed wondering about what Grim had said that evening. "What does he know about me...? That asshole doesn't know anything at all and he has the gale to patronize me. Who does he think I am?" Apollo felt around for his bag for a piece of cloth he had packed, once he had found it, he then proceeded to wrap it around his head. "Well time for some rest, I hope my day goes better than it did today." He said exhaustively.

After over hearing what Apollo had said gave Grim a chance to revaluate what it was he was going say to him. "He could have just been nice instead of acting like a spoiled brat." Grim thought. After a while, everyone was silent and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the candles that were still lit, and soon everything will begin again.


	2. A Fateful Meeting pt2

"All student's please report to the locker rooms and be prompted for the initiation." Said the voice over the intercom, as students filled the locker rooms Grim, Rona and Elise all headed towards their lockers to retrieve their gear. "Yo Grim, you mind lending me a hand with this knot?" Elise asked. Grim walked over to assist Elise. "Sure thing, but why can't you reach it?" Grim asked knowing that Elise could reach it. "Yea but... I just need it ok." Elise blushed as she replied.

Rona looked on in jealousy, but didn't say much as she too wanted Grim to be with her but she couldn't find an excuse to get some time with him. But it did not stop her from grabbing Grim by the arm. "Hmmmm..." Rona looked at Grim with a stare while making a pouting face. "What's wrong Mona?" Grim asked puzzled by Rona's sudden reaction.

Rona continued to look at Grim then she turned to Elise. "No fair, I want Grim to help me to." Rona said whiningly. Then Elise grabs Grim by the other arm and pulls him away from Rona. She then says in a demanding voice hoping that her little sister will back off. "He's helping me." Mona grabs Grim's arm again, and both sisters stare at one another waiting for the other to release Grim from their grasp.

Grim was unsettled by this random event and tried to get a word in, "Umm... Girls don't I get a..." Grim was interrupted by both sisters, "No!" They said in unison. Grim couldn't win against the two so he gives in to their bickering, but then notices Apollo making his way to his locker across from them.

Apollo ignores the noise and retrieves his cutlass from his locker and turns towards the three but only speaks to Grim, "What are you staring at you simpleton?" Grim is baffled, and then a question popped up. "How are you able to see where I am and why the blind fold?" Grim was curious at the answer Apollo would give.

Apollo seemed annoyed by his question and retorted with a rather rude comment. "Have you ever thought for a second that I would tell you anything?" Apollos said angrily. Elise took note of the situation and backlashed at him. "Hey ass wipe!" He was only asking, you don't need to be such a dick about it if you don't want to answer." Elise yelled while holding her arms crossed and waiting for him to apologize.

Apollo was thrown back by Elise's voice. Apollo blushed and asked, "Who is that?" Grim took note and said, oh that's right…" grim was stopped by Elise's ego at that point. Elise then made a pose and answered. "Me? I'm Elise...Elise light lie, but I would prefer you just call me Elise." She replied and followed," 'cause If ya call me by any other name I'll beat the living hell out of ya, got it!" she finished her introduction, but lost sight of her true intent as her ego took over.

Apollo was taken away by her voice and walked up to her, "oh sweet angel of the havens for thou hath given me sanctuary with this angel." Apollo then grabbed Elise's hand and kissed it. Elise pulled back and dropped kicked him to the floor. "W-W-What was that for?!" She said baffled. Grim stepped forward before Elise could do anymore harm.

Grim placed his hand on Elise's shoulder, "Calm down Elise, he was tiring to be polite. I think." Elise was enraged at how Apollo acted toward her and said, "I don't care! I'll kill him with and have his corpse shoved in a box and ship out to sea." Elise threatened.

Grim was now getting scared but he paid her threat no mind. "Okay, calm down." Grim walked over to Apollo offered a hand to pick him up. Apollo still recovering from the kick was rubbing his head in pain and noticed Grim was offering to help him up. Even if he didn't like Grim, Apollo was still in titled to act gentlemanly. Apollo then reaches out to Grim's hand and grabs hold, "look we got on the wrong foot, my fault so let's start over...ok?" Grim smiling waits for Apollo's response to his offer for a redo from yesterday's event. "Fine, but I'm not shaking your hand." Apollo said while agreeing in an annoyed tone.

Grim smiled and began to introduce everyone. "Ok then let's try this again, I'm Greg arc, these two ladies are Elise and Rona my childhood friends." Grim pointed at each one signaling for them to introduce themselves. Rona was the first to do so, tho she isn't as outgoing as her friends. "N-Nice to m-meet you I-I'm R-Rona...Rona lime." Rona said shyly

Elise looked at Apollo with a distasted look and introduced herself as well. "Tsk..I'm Elise her older sister and I don't like you...pervert." Elise said annoyed while also spitting at his feet. Apollo bowed and began to apologize "I'm sorry about that Miss Elise, I have no clue what came over me. Please forgive me." Apollo then bowed to Elise waiting for her answer.

Elise then freaked out; she wasn't used to someone bowing to her. "Wait...what are you...?" Elise was puzzled by the event and sought to Grim for an answer. Grim shrugged, "Huh... hey don't look at me, he's bowing to you and I think he's learned his lesson." Grim responded.

Elise couldn't bear someone doing this in public let alone to her, so she forgave Apollo. "Damn it fine...apology accepted...but you have to say sorry to Grim as well." Apollo disliked the thought of having to apologize to Grim, but he did not want to disappoint her and risk an early grave. "Very well..." Apollo then turned and faced Grim and bowed, "I am terribly sorry for my actions towards you, I hope you can forgive my incompetent actions." Apollo said annoyed at the fact he has to bow to Grim.

Grim just like Elise didn't like for the guy to have to apologize like that so Grim said, "Hey man it's cool, I apologize as well for my behavior yesterday." Grim then placed his hand In front him to signify the situation has been resolved between the two. "Shall we shake on it and call this misunderstanding over?" Grim suggested,

Apollo then grabbed Grim's hand, and nodded in agreement "Yes of course." They shook hands and then Apollo asked, "By the way, why are you called Grim Brown when your name is Greg arc? Are you ashamed of the name given to you or something?" Apollo brought up a good point.

Grim knew someday that question was going to be asked, but for it to be asked so sudden threw him off guard. Grim knew had an answer. "Well...at flare elementary I was the odd ball in class, everyone was scared of me back then. See I had this scary look giving everyone the impression I was always mad. So the kids in my class avoided me and truth be told so did the teachers." Grim sat down to feel more comfortable and continued, "They had made a game where there were two teams, the Hunters and the Grimm and guess how was the Grimm. Yeah me, but it wasn't all bad. I was able to make at least make one friend, and that one friend was Elise. She was the first person who wasn't afraid of me and the first person I ever fought with as well." Elise blushed as Grim went on about his past.

Elise gave response to Grim's story. "Oh shut up, you're the one who started it. Plus isn't that the same time you meet Rona?" Elise added. Grim continued, "Yea your right you introduced me to her during our last year at flare, you said that you had a new little sister but I assumed you meant a baby sister. Anyway that's for another time." Grim was thinking where it was he left off then began again, "But yea…Grim just stuck after Flare elementary and brown, well my hairs brown and I have a silver black color on top, So that sums up how and why people call me Grim Brown." Grim finished.

Grim stood up and reached for his locker that was next to Apollo's. As he did, another announcement was heard. "Will all first year students, please report to the Beacon cliff for initiation." Grim gathered his gear and pulled out his Dual-A-Ham and equipped it on his back. "Isn't that heavy?" Apollo asked. "No it's fairly light and you should know I built it." Grim said with a smirk.

Apollo was stunned at the sight of it. "You built that goliath of a weapon?" Apollo seemed puzzled but then Rona added, "He even helped make our weapons." Rona then pulled out her teddy bear.

Apollo looked at it closely and only saw a stuffed animal with a metal plate covering half its head. "That's a weapon? You're kidding right?" Rona pulled back her teddy bear in shame. Elise lashed out at Apollo, "You better take that back!" Apollo saw what he had done and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm sure it's a great tool."at those words Rona made a face of distest.

Rona then said, "He's not a tool he's my friend, and grim helped make him real." Apollo then corrected himself, "Sorry, I meant to say was, he must be very helpful to you." Rona nodded, "Yep, Mr. Time has saved me multiple of times and so has Grim." She smiled happily.

Elise stepped forward pulling out her weapon, "Yep that's for sure and he even helped put this bad girl together with me." She lifted her weapon to show it off to the group. "This is Buzzkill the most badass weapon that was ever made by this crazy guy over here. He found this lying about some place while we were still in Signal academy." She turned it over admiring the work. "And all in over a day it was rebuilt, till this day this little lady hasn't even broken down on me yet." She then placed the chainsaw on a latch on her back.

Apollo was shock at the capabilities of how just one man had done so much in a single day. Grim was embarrassed but also fearful for their kind words. Then he asked, "Apollo, tell me what's..." Grim was interrupted buy the final call for all freshmen to proceed to the Beacon cliff. "I guess I'll ask you later, but we should really go… like now." Everyone nodded in agreement, and head to their destination.

The entire freshmen class stands at the foot of Beacon cliff along with their headmaster and vice headmaster. "Alright then I hope everyone has slept well and had time to prepare their gear..." The head master tried to be as hyped as possible but with no prevail in getting the reaction she was hoping for. "Ok then… we'll your here today to begin initiation and with me is Mrs. Weiss Vasilias she too was in Beacon just like me...uh she will handle the rest." The head master then steps back and allows the vice headmaster to speak.

Clearing her throat the vice headmaster began, "Thank you headmaster. As some of you may have heard from rumors that this school carries a tradition of the strongest survive and the weak fail. Well let me tell you that they're all false." The vice headmaster fixes her lenses and continues, "it's the weak that are strong and the strong that are weak, so don't go thinking your strong just because you have better scores. Your will be tested on speed, tactics and communication in this trial, so be ready." She then looks down and projects a holographic map of the forest.

She points toward the map," There is a temple in the Emerald forest you must reach. There are relics that must be brought back here in order for you to pass. Now as for how teams go, you will be assigned teams today." Everyone starts to chatter. "So be sure to choose wisely, because the first person you see will be your teammate for the next four years for the rest of your life. You will be monitored the entire time, oh and you will face Grimm along the path to the temple ruins so be on guard and don't hesitate or you will die. Our staff will not help you in anyway, so once you have collected the relics you will come back here and you will be graded accordingly." She then looks around and asks, "Are there any concerns or question you may have? If so, now is the best time to ask."

Of everyone that's present, Elise is the only person to raise her hand. "Yes the girl with the orange beanie." The headmaster pointed out. "Yeah, when can we start kicking some Grimm but?" Elise asked enthusiastically.

Weiss noticed Elise's response, "Well you're an eager one, and what's your name young miss?" Elise then gave a peace sign and replied, "Elise...Elise Light Lie but I'd prefer you call me Elise light." The headmasters took notice.

Weiss then gave a response, "Oh so your Nora and Ren's child, I see your just like your mother." Elise was puzzled on how they knew her parents and so was Rona. Elise then tried to get one last question out but was cut short. Weiss then yelled out, "Everyone take your positions!" Weiss grinned.

Ruby then tried to get in a few words of encouragement, but was a little late on the delivery. "I wish you..." At that moment Weiss had pushed the button to trigger the launch pads that were under the children's feet. "...luck" Ruby then turned to Weiss giving her a stared look of disbelief

Ruby then said, "Really you hand to do that? You couldn't give me a few more seconds?" She asked Weiss. "I just wanted to know how felt when she did it and I found it rather funny...hehe." Ruby then looked out in the open.

Ruby looked back and said, "You saw him right, are you ok with how it turned out?" Ruby said with a worried tone. "It was not my choice, but if it was I would have like for him to have just been in a normal school." Weiss said with a sigh.

A flock of birds flew past the cliff into the sun rise toward the forest, but there is one question that's left to be asked, just how will this day end for this group of freshmen?


	3. A Fateful Meeting pt3

In the Emerald Forest where Grimm roam freely, and unknown dangers lie. The path to becoming a hunter or huntress is not an easy task, for it is in these prodigious schools that these students are built from the ground up to ensure their survival and the capabilities to protect the land from the Grimm. But for a certain group, they might just be able to do just that.

Soon after everyone was launched towards the Emerald Forest, Apollo scanned the area and found an open area to land in, he the pulls out his weapon and began to fire off rounds to slow his dissent. Once close enough to the treetops, he placed his weapon under his feet and shot downwards to ride it forward to the ruins.

As Apollo descended, he heard a familiar voice scream out to him,"Heeeey Watch out!" Apollo didn't react fast enough and was met with a rather rough landing then he had hoped. "What the flying hell just hit me? Damn that hurt..." He said dazedly.

Whoever had hit him spoke up, "Sorry 'bout that, l didn't quite figure out how to land." The person said. Apollo felt for his cutlass, but was shocked to have found it damaged. The barrels on the weapon was utterly destroyed, Apollo then faces the person and realized soon enough it that it was Grim's voice he had heard. "You nimrod...Look what you have done now!" Apollo faced steamed with rage. "Grim do you know how much it work it took to build this weapon? Well do you!" Apollo asked angrily.

Grim felt guilty and proceeded to apologize "Look man...my fault I'm sorry...I'll fix it after the initiations are over ok." Grim said apologetically. "Grrr...you better'" Apollo demanded.

Grim tried to cool down the situation but was rudely interrupted. "Ok ok..." A growling noise was heard from behind them. "Shush…You heard that..." Grim asked. Apollo listened closely to the noise and replied, "Yeah and it sounds like its close by." Both men took their stances but with Apollos broken barrels he won't be able to shoot.

Out from the tree lines a couple of Ursula's walk out and stood on thier hide legs and gave a loud roar. "Well...what do we do?" Apollos asked. "Hold on...let me think a bit." Grim said. He looked around to see if there was anything to use as an advantage.

Grim had found a high vantage point and smiled a bit,"hehe...got it." Grim grinned at his idea. "Exactly what do you got?" Apollo asked puzzled. Grim then placed his weapon on his back and asked, "Hey do you trust me?" Grim turned and waited for a reply.

Apollo grinned, "Do I have a choice?" Apollo answered sarcastically. grim turned towards the vantage point and said, "I guess not, so do you think you can play nice with the grizzly family over there?" Apollo then smirked at him, "Sure, but don't be mad if they die of boredom." With both of them agreeing, they separated and commenced their attack.

Apollo went ahead and began to try and receive the Grimm's attention, "Hey filth over here!" Apollo's attempt at distracting the Ursula's was successful. "Ok so what will you do Grim, just what are you planing?" Apollo thought to himself.

While Apollo distracting the Grimm, Grim climbed up a cliff he had spotted with a good vantage point. "Ok this should do the trick." Grim then reached behind him for his weapon. "Ok baby girl time to show you off." Grim held out his dual-A-Ham with both hands out in front of him, with a press of a button the hammer started to change form into a turret gun. Hatches opened under the two hammers and polls started to branch out towards the ground from them and latched itself to the ground while a couple more came from the bar handle coming together to form a gunner seat and finally a scoop in the middle. "Oh boy, I've been waiting to try this out for a while now." Grim then flipped a switch which opened two slots at both sides of the weapon and retrieving two large cartridges from the backpack he brought with him. "If only it didn't take so long...oh well." Grim attached the dual drum cartridges to the guns open slots and hit them in place. "Are you done yet over there or are you just going to ignore your teammate?" Apollo yelled.

Grim looked on and tried to spot to which would be best to lure the Grimm's to then he replied, "I'm ready; just lead him over there towards the tree line!" Grim points to the location to bring the Grimm's to. Apollo looks towards the location and smiles. "Right, got it, follow me vermin; let's take you to your early graves." Apollo strikes the Grimm and runs leading them on.

Grim aims down his sights trying to get the beasts in his crosshairs. "Ok steady does it Grim, there's no reason to fuck up now." Grim aimed and took deep breaths and waited for Apollos signal to attack.

Apollo dashed towards a tree and wall ran it upwards, the beasts crashed into it and were met with a few final blows by Apollo killing all but two. "Now Grim, Fire when ready!" With the signal to fire, Grim pressed the triggers unleashing borage of ice crystals and fire balls at the Grimm that remained killing only one. Apollo nodded, "Ok now for a little dance with me big guy." Apollo leaped forward striking the Grimm and cutting off its arm.

Grim saw that Apollo was going for the final blow and wanted a piece as well. "Hey leave some for me?" Grim shouted in excitement. With a push of a button the Dual-A-Ham turned back to its original form but left the both sides with a spike and the barrels facing opposite directions from one another. Grim jumped in the air and using two triggers to shot his weapon and projectiling himself towards the Ursula in a spinning action. "Here's Papa bear!" Grim yelled while hitting the Grimm on the head and pressing the trigger to constantly hit the Grimm's hard head till it gave way.

Grim jumped back and addressed his comrade, "Ok Apollo give it some love." Apollo nodded and struck in between the crack that Grim had made. Grim then used his weapons purple dust to activate the gravity manipulator to hit Apollos weapon into the beast killing it. "Alright we did it man!" Grim cheered in glee.

But Apollo wasn't as happy as he wanted to be. "Yeah...but you broke my cutlass into two." Apollo annoyed by the fact that Grim destroyed half his cutlass. Grim looked on in embarrassment. "Umm...hehe...whoops my bad." He said apologetically.

Grim spoke trying to lighten the conversation by changing the subject. "But at least we're alive...right?" But it seemed it wouldn't work with Apollo and his temper. "I can't believe you did that...I mean who breaks their partner's weapon?!" Apollo then proceeds to retrieve what was left of his broken weapon.

Apollo felt his weapons broken blade. "Now how am I going to fight?" Apollo said while holding his cutlass. Grim was ashamed but suggested he make the weapon from scratch. "Damn...uhh... Well like I said I'll fix it...better yet I'll build it from scratch." Grim offered.

Apollo faced Grim, "Grr...Fine but it better be incredible." Apollo began towards the ruins with an angry expression. Grim only shrugged, "I said sorry didn't I...?" Grim looked at the Ursula and began walking as well only to think to himself, "I said I would fix it didn't I."

After a few hours of walking Apollo and Grim reached the temple ruins and saw different colored roses. "Huh...roses...really?" Apollo seemed displeased. For awhile Grim still couldn't figure out how Apollo could even see. "Hey...Apollo about what I was going to ask you back in the locker room, how can you see even with your sonar thing, how are you able to tell what they are?" Apollo looked at Grim and said, "Oh my other senses compensate for my lack of the ability of seeing. "Apollo then added, "And...you can smell them." Apollo finished.

Grim looked at Apollo and asked another question but this time looking at his damaged sword. "And also, why did you want to become a hunter?" Apollo was caught off guard. "Umm...well…I have my reasons for wanting to be one but mainly I just want to prove someone wrong." Apollo began saying.

Grim sensed a dark cloud around this topic, but he didn't want to disturbed Apollo with it. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me man, I'll understand…" but Apollo nodded his head in disagreement. "it's ok you told me your past why not let you know the truth, I mean we're going to be comrades now until we die right?" grim shivered and that, but allowed Apollo to continue.

Apollo started, "Throughout my childhood I was always teased about my disability, it made me self-conscious about who I was. I always played by myself, but there was only one person who treated me with care and helped my through the pain of dealing with the abuse at school." Apollo pause with a sigh, and continued. "Elreck Schnee my older brother… or was at least to him. He was always there for me but as we grew up, we grew apart. I'm not sure when it started, but he went from being my loving big brother to someone I can't even talk to anymore. See people weren't just giving me a hard time, but they were terrorizing him as well just because he defended me." Apollo started to cry a bit.

Grim felt his pain, and placed his hand on Apollo shoulder. "It started two weeks ago, me and my brother Elreck got into an argument. He blamed me for his misery and pain and I somehow think he's right…but I want to prove to him I am not as weak as he thinks I am. I just want him to be his old self again." Apollo wiped his tears away and looked forward.

Grim walked forward and decided it would be best to change the subject for Apollos sake. "Ok so what color shall we go with...Red, white, or...Grey? Huh, I guess grey." Grim picked up the flower and placed it in his pouch. Apollo noticed Grim was trying to do and he was thankful and said; "Ok were ready to..."Apollo stopped talking for a moment and placed his arms in front of him.

"Uh...Apollo what are you doing?" Grim asked puzzled. Apollo then told Grim, "Place your arms in front of you Grim." Grim did as Apollo did.

Grim waited a moment be for asking, "Okay now wha...uff" Grim had caught something...or rather someone." Rona!?" Grim was surprised and baffled. Rona blushed, " Um...Thanks Grim...you can put me down now." Rona said shyly. "Oh okay then." Grim placed Mona down. "So quick question…Where's Elise?" Grim asked curiously.

Rona pointed upward, "She's up there..." Rona pointed up to signify where Elise was. "CATCH ME!" Apollo smiled but it wouldn't last too long as Elise landed right on top of him. "Phew that was close thanks; I guess you're not that bad after all." Elise said smiling. "Glad I could be of assistance to you my angel." Apollo looked as though a roller had run over him and pushed his organs out of him. "Just what caused these girls to fall from the sky?" Grim thought to himself while looking up at the sky.


	4. A Fateful Meeting pt4

A few hours earlier before the group came together.

"Yahoo!" Elise yelled in excitement while doing maneuvers through the sky. "This is awesome, so this is how feels like to be a bird." She spread her arms mimicking the animal. Then she saw a figure to her left hand side, she squinted trying to focus her vision on the mysterious figure.

She gasped as soon as she had identified it; it was Rona screaming in terror unaware she was headed toward the ground head first. "Rona!" Elise shrieked her name as if she would be able to hear her. Elise drew her chainsaw and used her mortar rounds to blast her way to her sister. The ground was getting closer as Elise drew near her scared sister Rona.

With one last press of her trigger, Elise reached out to Rona and held her close while turning around to take the full force of the impact. "I got cha' sis, hold on tight!" Rona held on to her sister for dear life, hoping neither of them would get critically injured from the fall. The tree branches hit Elise but not her sister, one branch was able to withstand their fall and hurt Elise's back sending pure pain down her spin. Then they fell straight down with Elise being unconscious but still in a position to take full force from the fall.

They landed, but one of them did not wake up. "Hmmm..." Rona was the first to awake after a few minutes after the impact, "What happened..." Rona stopped and looked at her beaten and bruised sister. "Elise! Wake up you okay...Elise...wake up please...I don't want to be alone again…please wake up." Rona tried waking her sister but was unsuccessful.

She started tearing up, remembering what it was like to be alone and scared. Rona passed her hand through her sister's hair and wiped her tears from Elise's face. "Do you remember when we first met? Yea me to…hehe… I was so scared back then I couldn't even trust a single ant, let alone anyone for that matter, but you somehow were able to accept me for me. You reached out your hand to me and so did you…no I mean our parents. They loved me like a daughter and I can't repay them enough for taking me in. I was always shunned away and I lived anywhere there was a roof…hehe…it only seems like yesterday I was fending for myself." Rona paused and kissed her sisters check.

She continued, "It's all thanks to you for reaching out to me, thank you Elise for loving me and for also telling Grim about me, if it wasn't for him and his kind heart I don't think I've could have made it this far in life by myself. So thank you so much." Rona finished.

Rona wiped her tears away knowing they could not stay for it was going to be dangerous if they stayed any longer. "It's ok Rona, you can do this. You just rest Elise, Me and will take care of you 'till your up..." Rona was determined to protect her big sister as she did with her, but luck was not their friend at that time. A Beowulf walked in vision of them and looked their way, Rona was petrified. "Oh no...why now?" Rona was in disbelief of the situation they were in, but she stood firm with her determination to protect her sister Elise.

She grabed hold of her stuffed animal friend and said, "okay... it's our turn to protect big sis now...oh..." She said with a shy soft tone. The Grimm howled loudly and charged straight for them."uhh...what do I do?...what do i do?" She panicked but then remembered about the small capsules that were made by Grim that were inserted into her bear.

Rona pressed the release button for the capsules, "Grim please protect me." Rona then pressed the Bears left ear in which triggered the capsules to explode as soon as they reached the ground creating a flash bang and a smoke screen. She moved Elise away from danger and just 10 seconds later the smoke cleared. As Rona places Elise down near a tree, Rona then twisted the bear's ear and pulled out a small pistol that was shaped like the crescent moon. The Beowulf turned to face them again and howled before charging again.

Rona aimed her pistol readying to fire, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to kill the beast in one shot. However she knew she had to try, at least for her sister's sake. "Okay I can do this. No, I will do this!" The Beowulf lunged at Rona bearing its claws, Rona tried to dodge it but her reaction time was to slow and was thrown across the battlefield like a rage doll. Rona was already down but didn't give in to the pain. "You can do it Rona...you can win..." Rona stood up but was knocked back into a tree by the Grimm; she coughed up blood at the moment of impact landing in a sitting position.

The Grimm moved closer, "Elise I'm sorry..." Rona bowed her head sobbing but was stopped when she heard a voice. "Sorry? For what exactly? Trying to be a good sibling...or getting your ass handed to you? 'Cause personally I think it's option number two for getting your ass kick by this ugly sack of shit." It was Elise standing tall and proud and she had a smirk on her face signaling her over active ego.

She jumps and fires her weapon during a front flip to increase her speed enabling her to cut through the Grimm with ease. "Hey sis you want to help me out a bit, 'cause as I am now... I won't be able to fight at 100%." Elise said with a grin. Mona nodded, "Yeah let's fight and find Grim after this." Both sisters nodded. Rona stood back as Elise went ahead and struck the beast keeping it occupied while her sister reads her attack. "Alright...time to make you into a rug flea bag." Elise said.

Rona said with glee, "Elise I'm glad your awake...now time to finish this." Rona steaded her aim and," Firing!" Rona yelled out signaling Elise to move out the way. "Got cha!" Elise yelled back at Rona and leaped back to safety.

A large blast was fired from the pistol Rona was using; it had blasted a hole right through the Grimm and a few other trees as well. Elise whistled at the site and said, "Damn, sure glad I'm not that guy, though it does suck that it takes four hours for it just to cool down." Elise had said while admiring the carnage.

Rona nodded but countered her sisters concern, "Yea...but without the cool down the weapon would over heat and cause an explosion the size of a city." Rona said with a smile. "Yeah I don't know what scares me the most...the Grimm or you smiling at the fact of the whole city can go up in smoke? Anyway let's get going before anything...else...happens...oh shit on me..." Elise had accidentally dropped one of her ammunitions triggering a large explosion sending them flying into the sky.

During the few moments, "Well that's shit..." Elise said while doing a lying down pose in the air with her arms crossed. Rona then pointed out, "Well at least we aren't dead." Rona said smiling. While looking around for a soft place to try to land, Rona spotted Grim and Apollo. "Hey there's Grim and that girl again...what was her name again?" Rona pointed towards the ground and saw the two talking.

Elise looked towards the direction Rona was pointing, and she had realized the current situation they were about to be in."Shit..Shit..Shiiit!" Elise panicked when she realized that they were hurdling back towards the earth. "CATCH ME!" Elise yelled.


	5. A New Team is Formed

Meanwhile back at the headmasters' office.

"Well, seems like these kids got what it takes." Ruby said with a satisfied tone while sipping a glass of milk and chewing on some chocolate chip cookies. "You know headmaster..." Weiss was interrupted by Ruby who had a cookie in her mouth.

She muttered, "Cun mon...vun seh...ah there we go" Ruby cleared her throat and continued after she had finished her snack. "As I was saying...you don't need to call me headmaster when we're alone or with friends. Okay Weiss...come on you got to loosen up." Ruby then placed her feet upon the top of the desk she was seated at.

Weiss sighed and used her hand to move Ruby's feet off the desk and continued. "As I was saying...they still need to get the relics...and what did you use for relics for this year anyway? Weiss was curious of what ruby had come up with.

With a grin she said, "Oh nothing special really just colored roses..." She said to Weiss while looking at the monitors. Weiss smiled at the idea of roses and looked forward then down at her clipboard. "Oh is that all...well that would be like you to just go that route." Weiss was not surprised but she soon will be.

Rose then gave a joyful smile and added, "With a bit of red sap from the Emerald Forest...hehe..." Ruby said giggling at the thought. Weiss looked at Ruby with disbelief.

Weiss walk behind Ruby and placed her had on Ruby's shoulder. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you correctly...did you say that you had put red sap into those flowers?" Weiss was not at all happy with what she had heard.

Ruby slowly tilted her head back seeing Weiss's demonic expression that sent shivers down her spin. Ruby had no words but only nodded to answer her friend's question. "Y-Yes...hehe..." Ruby tried to laugh it off but Weiss wasn't in the mood for spoke in a threatening tone. "And I assume you will take responsibly for my boy or anyone for that matter if they get hurt by your stupid shenanigans...Right?" Ruby nodded.

Ruby gave her reply. "Of course...don't kill me." Ruby was scared for her life at that point. But Weiss wasn't finished. Weiss then added to Ruby's fear saying, "What would you daughter think of her mother when she finds out she let the new freshmen get killed in an initiation exam." Ruby's heart sank and gave her word that nothing was to happen to them.

Weiss had let go and left the room. Ruby was left alone in her office, scared out her mind. "Right...I'll make sure nothing happens...mom's a good mom, her daughter would never hate her...hehe...would she?" Ruby was paranoid at that point, so far so that she never left her seat for anything in fear of what Weiss had said.

Ruby couldn't keep her sights off of four of the screens that had the eight remaining participants." Ok...so...Greg arc...uh check...Apollo Vasilias Beblue...check...Rona lime...check...and Elise light lie...check." Ruby gave a sigh of relief after checking on those four, but she then felt the need to also check on her daughter and her friends as well.

Knowing full well that that can take of themselves in the Emerald forest, she still felt she had to do it as a mother. "Ok first up is...where is...huh looks like they met up and headed towards the temple...well I guess I was right not to worry." Ruby was satisfied with how the initiation was preceding. Ruby then laid back and continued nibbling on her cookies while keeping an eye on the monitors.

Weiss walks down the corridor with her head hung low, sighing along the way."huuu...what will I ever do about her...well I'm sure he'll be fine if he has friends like that." Weiss continued down the corridor. Still she couldn't help but fell something else was amiss.

Back in the Emerald Forest.

A group of four has found each other while heading towards the temple, but it seems something else has found them...for a snack. "Damn it! What the hell is this thing made out of anyway?" Diamond said while trying to break through the night stalkers defenses with her Wilted Rose gantlets.

Matthew enters the fight running up and jumping on top of the creature striking it on the head using his Electo gloves. "You havin' some trouble there lil miss. Let me show you how a real pro does it. Hahaha!" After hitting the the creature in the head, he jumps back giving time for another teammate to strike. "You're up princess!" Matthew said grindingly.

Diana was readying her Bowzui." Sure, if you don't mind me getting the kill first!" She yelled almost certain she would. She struck the eye then the other. "Damn...eh I'll take it. Yo Natalie your up next give this sucker what it mean to mess with us!" Diana said raising her bow up giving the ok to her teammate to attack.

Natalie was nervous and scared but she took deep breaths and felt ready. "Okay I can do this." Natalie takes out her knitting needles from her hair and presses two button transforming it into two whips. She swings both whips around the night stalker squeezing it then pulling on the weapon slicing the Grimm into small pieces. When she placed her knitting needles back on her hair she said,"Wa-was that ok?" She asks while holding her hand up to her mouth and the other pulling down on her blouse.

Diana rushed to Natalie's side and held up her hands. "Oh you were grand love!" Diana said rubbing Natalie's tail cussing her to moan slightly. "N-no don't...Nya..." Everyone looked at her confused.

Natalie hid her face in her knees sobbing with Diana trying to apologize. "I hate you...whaah!" Natalie cried. Diana then hugged her. "I'm sorry I got carried away please forgive me," The others then turned their eyes to the south.

Diamond still having the picture still stuck in her mind, "Well...that was something? Wasn't what I expected to see out here while fighting." Diamond said while looking at Matthew.

Matthew climbed the nearest tree and said; Yea...well shall we get going before any more ugly fucks show up?" He spotted a few other Grimm up ahead and the temple the as well. Diamond got in a racer position and asked, "Want to race lightning boy?" Matthew nodded in agreement.

He to got prepared to run. He started the count down."On your mark..." Before he finished Diamond sprinted off leaving Mathew behind. He was hesitant but ran after her. "That little tomboy bitch." He said starting after her.

Diana saw that her friends had left for the temple so she picked up Natalie and ran after them. "Hey, wait up you two… I SAID WAIT UP GAWD DAMN IT!" She continued to chase them but was slow due to carrying Natalie.

As the sun rises ever so high above the grounds, the temple is seen along with soon to be team GRAE and along the way soon to be team DMND running at record speeds.

As their time is spent chatting and running a bigger threat is yet to come but will it be epic or just plain shit.


	6. A New Team is Formed pt2

Grim turned to his friends still questioning how the girls had come from the sky. So he decide it be best to ask just for the satisfaction. "So...how was your day so far?" Grim waited for a response, he saw that Rona was going to say something and faced her.

Rona said a few words before she was interrupted by Elise's hand being placed on her mouth. "Well...Elise stepped...hmm...hmmm." Rona looked at Elise and nodded.

Elise took her hand from Rona's mouth and sighed. "Good grief..." Grim stared at Rona then Elise puzzled by their reactions. Elise took note and said embarrassingly, "Oh no it's nothing really...hehe...he...hmmm." She then turned around and coughs one time ending her statement.

Grimm shrugs off the question at hand. Meanwhile Apollo taps the floor wanted nothing more than to get back up. "Princess mind getting off of me...or shall I call this an attempt for a date?" Apollo asks with a smile, but it seemed Elise didn't take to kindly to his offer.

Apollo was then met with an elbow to the head for ever having had said that. "Ow...what was that for...that really hurt!" Apollo said rubbing the spot Elise had hit. Elise then turned to face Apollo, "And to think I was starting to be nice...but looks like you're just a damn pervert after all." Elise stood fast and walked over to Grim and Rona.

Rona chuckled a bit, but soon stopped as she heard a loud yell coming from behind. Grim took notice and so did everyone else. Apollo was getting up off the ground and said," looks like we got company, by the looks of it their not human." Apollo said taking a stance for attack causing the others to do the same.

Rona as always hib behind Grim an Elise due to the fact her weapon is not so useful after a big fight. Grim took notice of some fresh blood on Rona's sleeve. "You used it didn't you...?" Grim asked in a calm tone. Rona jumped a bit at the question an nodded while looking down in shame.

Grim smiled and said," It's ok...it must have been important just don't use up the capsules all in one day and you'll be fine." Rona looked up at him and smiled widely while blushing as well. Elise seemed annoyed but also glad that Rona was forgiven.

Apollo tightened his grip on his broken sword. Grim then yelled, "Ready up guys!" Everyone had their stances ready, but they weren't ready for what was about to happen, especially Grim.

Matthew was able to catch up with rose in no time, "Hey are you tired, because you're a bit slow today." He said grinning. Rose didn't mind because of the fact she didn't want to lose the other two that were behind them. Diana still holding Natalie kept on screaming for them to slow down so they could catch up. "Hey assholes wait up! Can't you tell I'm carrying precious cargo over here!" Neither of them heard which only pissed her even off more but she couldn't do much as of now.

Matthew sensed a group up ahead. "Huh...looks like our classmates got there in one piece...Yo! Airhead slow down!" Rose looked up at Matthew and flipped him off thinking he was only trying to trick her. Rose increased her speed leaving a dust trail behind her. "You think I'm just gona stop, no way am I losing to...oh shit!" Rose wasn't focused on the path ahead and ended up tripping through some bushes and right into something or someone.

Matthew smirked, "I warned her but she didn't listen." Matthew jumped off and landed on the ground with Diana and Natalie right behind him.

Diana catching her breath said, "You...are...all…assholes...where's...rose at?" Diana asked. Matthew pointed out her location. "Past that tree line on the other side lies our dear Rose." And as if on script a loud scream was heard startling them. They rushed in wondering if rose was alright but what they saw was pure comedy.

A few minutes before.

The team saw nothing for a while but then they heard a noise from the bushes. "Watch out!" But no one was equipped for this situation. Rose had landed on top of Grim, "w-w-w-what are y-y-you doing to Grim!" Elise was shocked at the sight, Grim was on the floor and Rose was on top giving him an accidental kiss.

Rose opened her eyes first and saw her situation,"I-I-I ahhhh..." Rose began to get frustrated and looked at Grim with dread. Grim still recovering from the fall sat up. "Damn...that hurt. What hit me..." Grim then remembered that the person in front of him had fallen on him and gave him a kiss.

Rose raised her hand, and Grim tried to convince her it wasn't his fault. "Wait..wait..waait!" Grim was slapped hard leaving a red Palm mark on his cheek.

By that time the other team from DMND arrived witnessing the events that unfurled. "Oh god...hahahaha!" Matthew laughed along with Diana; they saw it all from the beginning and couldn't hold back.

Matthew was the first to comment. "Damn Diamond...I knew you were brave but I didn't know you were bold...hahaha!" Matthew said while tearing up. Diana placed Natalie down near a tree and spoke, "And not too shabby either, mind if I have him?"

Elise stood in front of Grim spreading her arms out. "okay that's far enough, you won't get anywhere near him you got it!" Rona joined her sister in defending him as well. She added, "That's right he's my lo...I mean our friend and we won't let you take him from us." Rona and Elise stood their ground, but it looked like Diana was just looking at them now instead of Grim with lustful eyes.

Diana walked up to the two, "Oh look at this so cute...a little kitten and a puppy to play with. How lovely." She pulled the sisters toward her, playing with Mina's ears and nibbling on Elise's earlobe. Both girls gave light moans of excitement, leaving the boys to wonder what they were witnessing. Then a loud voice was heard from the back, it was Natalie shouting at Diana to stop. "Diana what are you doing!" Diana stopped and placed her hands behind her back dropping the other two down in a sitting position huffing in heat.

While Diana was busy trying to sort things out with Natalie, the girls still out cold from the tease play, and the other two boys still thinking about the Diana incident, Grim walked over to rose and offered a hand. "You all right...Diamond was it?" Diamond nodded and accepted his help. Diamond brushed off whatever dust that had gotten on her and replied," yea Diamond ro...Just Di would do." Grim took notice but didn't mention anything till he was sure.

Grim smiled and said, "So I guess we're the last ones?" He asked. Di looked around, "Sure looks like it." Di walked up to the red rose and picked it up.

Everyone came together; Matthew walked to the other red rose and picked it up the another red rose. "Well we should head on back before it gets to dark." Everyone nodded, but Apollo quickly took the rose from Grim.

Grim was surprised. "Whoa man...I know we aren't the best of buds but that's not cool..." Apollo interrupted Grim and took a quick smell. He paused then spoke. "There's red sap on these flowers...we should go quickly before..." By the time they noticed the red sap it was too late, a Griumlock and a few beowolves had shown up. Everyone took their stances for a fight. "Okay so we fight, we live, we go eat. Everyone got that!" Grim yelled. Everyone agreed to that plan. "If your treating then why not." Diamond said.


	7. A New Team is Formed pt3

Ruby stood up from her chair and looked at the screen in terror. "My little girls first kiss..uh...okay calm down Ruby it was only a kiss it's not like she gona..." She stopped and imagined her daughter being like THAT with that student. Ruby turned back to the screens. "Oh dear me, please let it be a..." What she saw next was not something she wished to have known still began to bite on her nails in fear of Weiss's action towards her. "Oh geez..." Ruby dropped on her chair and passed out from the pressure and shock.

Back at the Emerald Forest.

Loud shots, loud clashing of metals were heard throughout the forest. "Damn how many of them are there...gah...I mean what the hell?!" Matthew said to the group. Apollo slashed an oncoming beowolf that was headed towards Elise. "I'm not entirely sure where they are coming from but I don't think we're out of the woods yet!" Apollo lunged for an attack on the enemy. "Now's not the time for jokes blue!" Matthew yelled blocking an attack.

Grim and Diamond were back to back fending off their attackers. "Got any ideas there Di?" Grim said while swinging his weapon knocking back three Grimm into each used her gauntlets to cut down five of the grim in front of her while jumping in the air spinning like a top. "I thought you had one?" Grim then clinched his teeth and was knocked backwards hitting Diamond.

Rona saw Grim get hit hard. "Natalie can you give me some cover, while I head over there to help?" Rona asked her while kicking the beasts aside. Natalie used her whips to grab hold of two Grimm an tossed them into the air were she transformed whip into a 9mm and shot holes into the beasts. "Got you covered Rona!" Rona smiled and ran to aide Grim and Diamond.

Rona used her semblance swift to jump and air kicked a Grimm in the face multiple times. "You're okay, can you still fight?" Rona asked while standing guard.

Rona turned to smile at Grim but looked at Diamond with a (I don't like you, but you're my ally) face. "Is everyone good?" Elise asked when everyone regrouped forming a circle.

Diana replied, "Yea were all here, and ready to kick some Grimm ass!" Everyone grinned at Diana's words.

Suddenly they were surrounded by the hoed of beowolves in the area, but then Natalie noticed something. "Hey guys, wasn't there's a larger Grimm with them?" Everyone took notice of her words. Matthew then asked, "Your right, where's that big ugly fuck with the tiny arms?" And as if on cue a loud roar was head which shook the very ground an scared away any nearby Grimm.

Everyone looked at Matthew with a glare. "You just had to call it ugly and mention his arms didn't you? Really?" Diamond criticized Matthew. Matthew shrugged, "What? Don't look at me for saying something funny." But no one was laughing except himself.

Matthew pouted, "Damn. Everyone's a fucking critic." He mumbled to hums self. Apollo then said, "Are you done bickering, because we have more concerning matters to attend to over here." Grim nodded in agreement.

Grim then lifted his hammer over his shoulder and added, "He's right. We don't have to focus on the small fries anymore, now it's just this big lizard we have to deal with." Grim said while readying himself. He then looked at Rona with a worried expression on his face, but Rona smiled and nodded. "It's ok I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Grim smiled and prepared himself.

He gripped his weapon tighter and yelled, "LET US SHOW YOU A GRAE TIME!" Grim and everyone else ran towards the huge beast while yelling out the battle cry together.

One by one each member took turns defending and attacking the Grimm. "Damn this asshole doesn't let up does it?" Diana said while shooting arrows At the Grimm's head.

She then transformed her bow by disconnecting it from the middle causing it to transform into two Mac 10's making it a dual wield. "Alright then, how about this for size you over grown monster!" She ran towards the Grimm lock shooting it in the face the jumping over it but then Grimm used its tail to swat her out the sky. She flew into Matthew, then into Natalie, and finally Diamond. "Looks like they're out for the count guys" Grim said jumping back to doge the creatures attack.

Apollo using his damaged sword was able to cut the Grimm's skin only to be tossed aside into Rona who was hiding due to her weapon being unusable at the moment due to the fight earlier that day. "Seems so, but we mustn't lose ourselves over this." Grim chuckled, "Dude I never said we couldn't kill this thing." Rona then added," He's right, when have we ever given up?" She said looking at Elise who had just regrouped with them after dealing some blows of her own.

Elise raised her buzzkill chainsaw and said, "We never have, and we never will." Looking around Apollo gave a smirk. He dusted himself off and got in a battle stance but this time using his left hand. "You're absolutely correct, I was wrong to doubt you all. Now let's finish this monstrosity and go eat at that famous noodle shop, course Grim is paying." Grim smiled in a worried manner.

He flipped a switch to activate his purple dust that was installed in the hammer long ago. "Let show 'em what we're made of." Than out of nowhere a hand was placed on Rona's shoulders scaring her a bit. It was Diamond and her friends. Diamond smiled and said, "You're not getting all the spot light, member you're not the only ones here you know." Grim nodded in agreement.

Apollo then said, "Then let the dance commence." Once again they ran into danger, fighting until the Grimm was no more.


	8. A New Team is Formed pt4

The team now exhausted from the long battle and only receiving minor injuries Matthew was the first to comment "Holy hell that took fucking forever!" Matthew said catching his breath. A light chuckle was heard from one of the others.

Elise dropping flat on her back looking up at the sky, she then began giggling then burst out laughing. "Hehehehe...hahahahaha!" The others looked at each other wondering if she had gone insane. Elise stopped and looked at her friends surprised faces and said, "What...I got the relive my adrenaline somehow." Everyone still thought she had a screw loose but they shrugged it off. Grim looked to his right and Diamond to her left, they saw their comrades that they had fought with just a few moments ago resting back to back and tending to their wounds if they had any.

Grim spoke with a grin, "Well that was...tiring no doubt." Rose chucked a bit and added, "Yeah no kidding. I'm going be sore tomorrow when I get out of bed in the morning." Grim laughed at the thought of anyone really waking up like that.

Grim stood up and wiped himself off getting any loose dirt on his clothes off. "Well...we should get out of here before another one of those things show up." He then reached down and lifted his weapon over shoulder and stretched his hand offering rose a hand to get her up. She nods and says, " Yea before they ripe us a new one out here." Rose reaches up and grabs hold.

Diana spoke, "Seems like you two are getting funny over there. So when's the wedding?" Diana was teasing Diamond but it was clear that Di was not so friendly with Diana's comment and neither were Rona and Elise to happy either. Elise stood fast along with Rona who was hugging tightly on Grim. "It's not like that...gah!" Rose chased after Diana threatening her that she would feed her to the beowolves. Rona turned her attention towards Grim and stared.

Grim looked down, and asked, "Umm... You ok there Rona?" Grim was starting to feel nervous as if he had done something wrong and was about to be punished for it. "No one can have you...cause I-I lov..." Rona was interrupted by some unknown figure crashing on top of her.

Diana was running back word teasing Diamond but trip into Elise and bumping into Rona. "Huh" were the only sounds that Elise and Diana were able to give before bumping into Rona causing a first for her.

Elise looked up at Diana with devilish eye almost ready to kill her. Diana was thrown off by Elise; she looked towards her sister only to see her kissing Grim. "Damn it Diana, get off of me. Gez... I don't roll like that, anyway you ok...sis...Rona?" Rona looked at her situation and moved away as quickly as she could while cuddling up into a fetal position in embarrassment.

Grim was running his head not sure what had happened, but soon felt an aura of a grim ready to kill. "Oh Grim...what were you doing' to my little sister?" He looked up only to see Elise cracking her knuckles with a not so pleasant look on her face. Grim began to wonder what had happened himself and looked towards Rona for help, but she looked away as soon as he turns to her. "Uhh...mind telling me what I did". Grim said knowing full well what it was that had happened.

Elise was shocked and looked towards her sister and saw a tear forming while she smiled. Elise turned to Grim and said, "Never mind..." Grim escaped death only to be met with a fist TO the head. "Let's just go, I'm beat from all this shit." Elise walked to a nearby tree and sat there until everyone was ready.

Apollo was tending to Natalie's small wounds and sprained ankle during the fiasco with Grim and the girls. "You have gentle hands for a fighter." Natalie was amazed how careful he was not to cause any pain but yet able to apply just enough pressure towards the wounds. Apollo looked up at Natalie but as being unable to see her features he asked, may I feel you?" This caught Natalie off guard causing her to blush.

Natalie began to stutter, "W-W-What are you saying?" Natalie couldn't comprehend what Apollo was asking. Then he asked again, "Your face, may I feel your face? See I won't be able to know what you look like unless I touch your face." Natalie just took notice that Apollo was blind and felt bad at how see reacted towards him.

Natalie nodded, "Yes go ahead." Natalie picked Apollos hand up and let him feel her face for a better look. "Well...?" Natalie asked waiting for Apollos reply. "You beautiful as a flower could hope to be." This got Natalie to blush, but was scared when someone decided to intrude.

Diamond stood still the entire time after seeing Grim and Rona kiss and Diana took note, so she decided to tease Diamond a little before the chance passed her by. "Is that jealousy I see...?" Diamond looked at Diana and decided it was best to ignore her until it was time to leave. "Well that's no fun, what am I gona do now?" Diana said bored. Then something caught her eye.

Diana noticed Apollo and Natalie talking but what had gotten her attention was Apollo feeling her teammates face. "Well what do we have here...?" Diana walked over to the two and asked, "So while Everyone Is busy for a few moments you two decide to hook up, and with a cutie like this?" Natalie blushed and began to panic, but it was Apollo that responded first.

Apollo stood up brushing off any daubery that was on him and said, " I was curious at how she would look like and I saw, so there is no need to jump to any conclusions" Diana was taken aback by those words, she was never spoken to like that. "I..I was only teas..." She was interrupted by him.

Apollo stopped her mid-sentence and felt her face as he did Natalie. "You beautiful as the sun, but if you proceed to jokingly give warmth you will lose those who wish for it the most." With that Apollo walked away passing Matthew along the way. Matthew had just come back from recon of the area. "What did I miss?" He asks Diana and Natalie, but the only sounds that he heard were sighs. Matthew was puzzled and looked at Apollo then back at his two love struck teammates and the only thing he did was lift an eyebrow and shrug it off walk heading back towards the rest.

Matthew came up on the group, "Yo, did you miss me?" Everyone looked puzzled as to what he was referring to. Grim spoke first, "You left?" This sparked a laugh from Diamond who was standing behind Grim. "Oh my god, that's just too good, to good!" Matthew was hurt but was more irritated by the fact Diamond was the only one laughing.

No one had a clue that Matthew went on his own to scout the path except, "It's ok Matthew I noticed." Said Apollo trying to comfort Matthews's broken ego, though he was happy but wasn't sure if it was the type of notice he wanted. "Thanks man but I'm not so sure if it counts unless a girl notices." Matthew pouted while saying those words.

Grim dusted himself off and began, "Ok everyone's here...so is it clear to move out Matthew?" Matthew nodded but was still pouting over the fact the girls didn't notice him. "Okay then... Let's get out of here before more show up." Everyone grabbed their gear and began to head out.

Apollo walked over to Natalie and bent down to offered her a lift surprising her. "Get on I'll carry you to the finish." Natalie was nervous but one look at her ankle suggested she take Apollos offer. She climbed up top of his back and smiled. "Thank you for the offer." Natalie said shyly. Diana then rushed in and grabbed Apollos right arm suggesting she will help him, but it was only an excuse to get close to him.

With Grim in the front, Elise on his right arm, Rona on his left while looking at Diamond with a glare, who was behind them and next to her was Matthew still pouting about the fact that it was a guy that noticed him while he was away, Followed by Apollo carrying Natalie on his back and Diana holding his right arm while giving lustful eyes towards the both of them, leaving Di uncomfortable in the current situation. Diamond spoke up tiredly, "This is going to be a long walk." She says while sighing.

Back at the headmasters office.

Ruby was beginning to wake up, "Huh...wha...when did I pass out...THE STUDENTS!?" She rushed to her monitors looking for her students, when she had found then she gave a large sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, I would have died if if anything had happened to them...actually I would have." While looking at the screen smiling, she noticed her daughter was smiling to.

She pondered on the thought, "What made you smile so brightly out in the forest my little rose." She looked at Grim thinking maybe it was his doing that she was smiling. But she shrugged it off thinking that she knew her own kin well enough that they wouldn't go for such a cruel character. But she paused.

She stood up from her seat, "I must keep her away from him, and keep Apollo safe as well." She then pulls out a file in which holds everyone and anyone who has applied to Beacon Academy. Grim's file is opened along with another name, "Lynx...to think your name still exists in the this world and if only you could have been saved." Ruby says in a soft tone, she then looks out the window deep in thought seeing the sun fall ever so slow.

In a tree down below a shadowy figure stands at the foot of it looking up at the tower in which Ruby is in. "We will make ourselves heard, even if it means we must destroy this world." The figure then vanishes from the shadows only leaving fallen leaves and black feathers dancing in the wind marking its presence at the academy.


	9. A Godly Gem

A while after the student returned from the forest.

As all the participants from the initiation arrive at the courtyard, ruby sets up her speech. "Test, test...1...2...3..." The crowd grows and the noise as well. A while after the crowd settles down the team selection begins.

A long four hours have passed but then we are left with the three last teams that have yet to be called. "As they have gathered the yellow rose, Next we have Sapphire, Nathan, Seth and Trent forming the team SNST (Sunset) and Sapphire as acting leader. " The crowd cheered as the newly formed team walks down the steps allowing then next group to come up.

Next up was Diamond and her friends, they stood tall and proud ready for anything. "And for acquiring the red rose, Diamond, Matthew, Natalie and Diana your team shall be known as DMND with your acting leader Diamond Rose." Grims' hunch was correct at who Di really was but did not hold it against her as she may have had her reasons to have his her last name from him.

Finally Grim and the others where next and they all were hyped to be together, we'll all but Apollo who spent like public showing such as these. "Finally we have Greg, Rona, Apollo and Elise who have gathered the Gray rose forming the team GRAE with acting leader Greg Ark." The crowd cheers loudly, clapping then slowly digressing as the final team has stepped down.

Ruby then proceeds with the ending statement. "Everyone well done...I am proud to say that this year's freshmen class will most likely be the best of the best... You have shown me that you can work together in a team despite your flaws." She looks at the crowd before continuing, " So rest up tonight for classes start up tomorrow and don't be late." Ruby finishes and dismisses everyone to their dorms.

Back at the dorms

Team GRAE now in their room, divide it in two one side for the girls the other for the boys. "Ok that should do it." Elise smirks as she looks at Apollo. She walks over to her bed and jumps on it. Apollo only looks on in anger, "Why in heavens name is the room divided like this...why am I the only one who is set at the corner?!" Apollo said furiously. Elise looked up and frowned.

She stated, "first off, you're a pervert and second..." She looks at grim blushing, "We don't mind Grim cause he's seen...us naked already..." Grim blushed and so did Rona, a silence feel over the room only to be broken by an angry noise.

Apollo face palmed himself at the situation, "You're serious? You're going to allow your childhood friend be the only male to be allowed to be comfy in his own room while the other only takes a corner just for an accident that occurred long ago... Man to think I thought you had something unique to ur persona that I liked." Elise threw a pillow at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Grim attempts to calm the situation down but Apollo leaves slamming the door behind him.

Rona then shyly says, "Umm... I think he'll be ok he…he just needs some time...I think..." Grim smiles, and then looks at Elise with a mad expression. "Well look at the time..." Elise then begins to loudly snore, grim signs and turns out the light hoping Apollo will cool down and come back on his own.

Apollo storms out the building and out to the nearby pond that lied near the lake. "Damn wrenched...grr..." Apollo then exhales and looks up at the sky.

He then shuts out all noise and all that's left is the sound of wind, then he hears footsteps walking parallel to him. He turns his head slightly and hears the most beautiful voice he has ever heard sing the most exquisite of sounds the ears of any have ever heard. "My word what is this sound that captivates me to fall to my knees and cry many years' worth of tears?" Apollo tilts his head up feeling the moons light on his face slowly drifting away to the sound.

While the song went on Apollo sang along with the tune, "_Through the night, a silent night, the animals sleep so soundly. As the weather is calm, so is the world under. In the night of tonight, we dance in the sky. Forever we shall stay together, because tonight is the night. Love is in the air. But sleep comes around to bath us in its dreams. Through the night, a silent night, the animals sleep so soundly."_ Apollo begins to hum the melody in his head, only to be stopped the same voice that had begun the song.

Apollo looked towards the direction from where the heavenly voice was coming from, he then asked, "May I ask who it is I'm speaking with, for as you may have seen I have no vision." Apollo waited for a reply but instead a hand was placed upon his hand then it was lifted towards the strangers face. With Apollos senses heightened, he was able to make out the physical features of the persons face. "Such beauty has no words to describe it, but why are you showing me you? I only asked for your name." The woman then giggled and began humming the tune again, Apollo followed her musical voice towards her direction but then he was grabbed by the hand and taken to an unknown location with her leading the walk.


	10. A Godly Gem pt12

A few hours after dark (Continued in Shipisodes)

Rona awoke looking around the room in the dark, with her traits being half cat she is able to see at night much more clearly lighted then her friends. "Um…Grim are you awake…Elise are you up…?" Rona asked quietly waiting for a response to her question. When she was sure that no one was awake, she climbed out of bed and quietly snuck into Grims bed.

Grim being the heavy sleeper he is, wasn't disturbed by her movements, "Oh Grim please forgive me for what I'm about to do, I just can't help being in love with you…please just for tonight let me be the one to give you your first." Rona whispered then slowly reached down under the sheets to undo Grim's boxers.

Rona felt something move under those sheets but it wasn't what she had hoped it would be. She pulled off the sheets to see who it was that was under and what she saw surprised her. "Hehe…hey Rona, you sleep well…hehe…?" Rona couldn't believe her eyes; her sister was there under the sheets giving Grim a Ferachio.

Elise waited a while before making any movements at night; she was very nervous and hesitant to continue with her plan of action. "Awe man…awe man...awe man…why must I think of the most dirtiest of things to do…calm down Elise you can do this. You can and will do this because you love him." Elise then walks towards Grim's bed, and then looks around making sure that Rona is fast asleep.

Slowly Elise climbed into Grim's bed lifting the covers over her. "So now what do I do…Guess I'll pull this down and…" Elise stops herself as soon as she gets a mouthful of whatever it was that struck her. She knew what it was and what she was doing, however she couldn't believe how big it had gotten or how it even fit in her mouth. She didn't want to stop so she began moving her head making slight slurping noises as she moved.

Then she heard a quiet whisper, it was her sister Rona "Um...Grim are you awake…" Elise panicked, but she didn't want her sister to notice her so she kept still. She didn't move an inch but the thing was deep in her throat making it hard to breath, then it happened a hand had touched her head and she flinched. Elise knew who it was and prepared herself. The sheets where then pulled off of her revealing her actions to her sister. Elise now discovered only smiles awkwardly towards her sister's reaction. (The Forbidden Garden)

Nearly past midnight, Diamond wakes up to loud screams next door, prompting her to get her weapon on to face the danger that may have entered their dorm. She looks around to see none of the other girls to be present in the room fearing that they might be the ones who were screaming. She saw only Matthew sleeping in the corner fast asleep with no notice of the noise. She then decided to investigate it herself, but what see saw was not her teammates but her comrade getting it on in the middle of the night.

She saw Rona in a pose so embarrassing to see, and Elise licking parts of her sister's body while Grim was continuously moving Rona up and down to create such lewd sounds. "Ah...ah…ah…Grim...eh…some...ones…here watching us...I'm…I'm…I'm…Ahhhh!" Both sister were moaning intensively, Diamond however was not sure what it was she was looking at or how to feel. She was stunned, shock by the event so much so that she didn't notice Elise walking behind her locking the door. (The Forbidden Garden pt2)

Diana looked around making sure no one was in the halls, she then picks up Natalie from her bed carefully making sure she doesn't wake up just yet. Quietly she takes her to the nearest empty room she could find which turned out to be the restrooms at the time, however since it was dark she couldn't see the men's restroom sign on the door way. As she placed Natalie down she began to undress her then she tied her up with thin white rope, while doing so she herself undressed feeling the rush the she always loved. Once she had checked her knots, she began to feel up Natalie's skin and tenderly kiss her all the way up to her lips.

Trent woke up to go with Sapphire for a midnight stroll, although he knew she wouldn't see him in the same light he did her, but he was happy just being by her side. While getting ready, he suddenly felt the need to head to the restroom. While there he heard what sounded like footsteps entering he shrugged it off as some other male who need to use the restroom just as he had. When he had finished, he heard a gasp after he had flushed which made him curious but again he passed it off. However when he had opened the stall door to get out he saw a scene in which one would only see in an adult film. He saw Diana leaf toying with Natalie sakuri, he wasn't sure how this happened but Diana made a face of absolute lust towards him. (The Red Sakura Leaf)


	11. A Godly Gem pt2

Apollo was a little nervous as to how this night would end, but was also excited by the events the unfurled. "Miss where is it you are taking me, and I've yet to receive your name. Can't you tell me your name?" Apollo wished for her to reply but didn't get one for a while until they stopped in front of a gate; it turned out it was the old house in the hills that was left untouched by the academy. Then Apollo heard a voice speak to him, "Sorry that I've brought you all the way out here, it's just that I didn't want to come alone and well originally I was to come here with my best friend but he never showed up to take me here.' She paused walking forward towards Apollo then placing her hand on his check. "But then I saw you, your aura has such a pretty color, such warmth, such love." Apollo began to get hot, his heart was pounding fast, and he never felt this way before.

At that moment their faces were close to each other ready to meet, "You might just be…my…one…and…only…" she pulled closer and closer for the kiss making Apollos heart beat faster and faster as if it was going to jump out and run a marathon around the school grounds. But at the second she pulled out, leaving Apollo flustered and almost fell to his knees. The woman then giggled and began humming her little tune again, but this time she finally answered Apollos long a waited question.

She began singing her own tune this time surprising Apollo with her angelic voice, "_Through the autumn leave towards the sky so blue, I find myself thinking about you. You've come to me only in my dreams, but now I see you're in front of me. From the eyes up above, I see the one I love and the one to bring me joy and hope. You bring a smile so bright. It shines through the heavens, caressing me with love and affection. Because through the autumn leaves towards the sky so blue. The Sapphire Gem will only shine for you._" She ends the song placing her lip onto Apollos, then looks at his amazed face. She slowly undoes the knot on Apollos blindfold, but Apollo was hesitant.

Apollo was nervous letting someone see his eyes due to the fact he could never see his own refection or even how he looked to others, but he nodded and allowed her to undo the knot. She gasped at the sight causing Apollo to feel discouraged, what surprised him was how she reacted after she undid the fold. "Such beautiful eyes, untainted by the ugly world yet it cannot see its beauty either." She caresses Apollos check, and then a tear fell from his face. Apollo was overwhelmed by the affection and understanding that Sapphire was giving him, he held her hand gently and kissing it to return his affection.

As the night moves forward, so does their feelings toward one another, "Sapphire I've never known feelings such as these, I honestly feel a little scared at the moment and I…" Apollo was interrupted by Sapphires kiss, she pulled back and said, "You talk too much." Apollo smiles and returns her kiss. The two spend most of the night talking about each other's pasts, what it was that brought them to Beacon academy and lastly how they would see each other from now on. But all was calm until a rival appeared.

It was Trent, Sapphires best friend, "Sapphire I came as soon as I…What are you doing here with this guy, I thought we were supposed to…" Trent was interrupted by Sapphire with a finger held up to signify that he was done talking. "Trent I waited for you for two hours but, you never showed, so I took it upon myself to take the stroll by myself and then I had met such a beautiful person. And…you seem to have some lipstick on your neck…sapphire pointed out, causing Trent to panic. Trent tried to explain but she wasn't going to have it, "Sapphire I can explain these two girls…" Sapphire now wide eyed stepped back and turned to leave pulling on Apollos jacket signaling for them to part together to another location.

Apollo placed his jacket over Sapphire, "Are you certain you are ok with this my love?" Apollo asked worried that she may feel saddened by her friend betraying her like that. Sapphire looked up at Apollo and placed a lovingly kiss upon his lips. "Don't worry about me Apollo; let us just enjoy the rest of the night together." They kiss once more before heading off into the night.

Trent now sadden by Sapphires reaction and the fact she loves another man was too much for him, then he thinks back now breaking into a hysterical laughter. "He..hehe..hehehe..hahahahaha..hahahahahaha!" Trent begins to break down in tears, regretting his pleasurable nightmare and turning his anger toward Apollo. "It' not my fault…it's not my fault…it's his…that right it's his fault that I've lost Sapphire. He will pay…he will pay with his life…but not now, now's not the time to slew him just yet." Trent struggles to get up off the ground then proceeds back to the dorms.

A shadowy figure from before appears again, but this time with a sense of success. "Oh how splendid, looks like all the pieces are in place and the headmaster has no idea,,,Gah!" The figure in question now finds itself to be fighting its other persona. There's a split personality that lies within the figure. "Lynx please reconsider what happened long ago is now forgiven… Please Lynx spare them. I beg of you." Lynx now irritated lashes out at her other self for spewing such nonsense.

Lynx begins to smile then speaks, "Forgiveness…You're an incompetent fool Nyx…This is why our people died!" Lynx shouted then holds herself crying on the floor.


	12. Dark Past pt1

Years before

A Tribe known as The Winged lived peacefully with no worries in the northern mountains of vale. They are pales skinned tribesmen with white wings as soft as a cloud and blue eyes just like the shy above.

In the community their lived a small yet strong girl who was no more then 12 at the time. The girl had a friend she held dear to her like a little brother. "Hey Nyx slow down I can't keep up...dang your fast." Nyx continues free running through the trees then with a flap of her wings she sore into the blue sky. "Come on bro you know I can do that." She then looks at how tired her friend is and decided she would try to keep pace with him.

Nyx looks at her friend and smiles while grabbing his hand, "Fine, I'll slowdown for you but next time try to keep up with me." She giggles at the boy. "Thank you Nyx, I'm glade we're friends." Nyx blushed a bit then said, "I'm glad we're friends to Lynx." As the two fly back to their village in the mountains, a dark force is to come following.

When all was still and quite in the village up on the mountain, forces of dark grow nearer. Now in their village up top the mountains, Nyx and Lynx awake to a loud crash followed by screams. "Kids stay here, I'll be right back." As one of Nyx's guardians exits the loft a spear pierces his heart shocking the children but no sounds were heard from them. Placing a hand on both their mouths, Nyx wanted Lynx to stay quit so that the intruders wouldn't hear them. "We have to go Lynx, we can't fight but we will come back. For now let's go before we are found." Lynx nodded then the two children before leaving close the guardians eyes and resting his arms crossed on his torso, then the two flees from the tree house that's high above the ground.

Nyx and Lynx both flew high but what happened next would devastate the other. "We're almost there just keep going going." Nyx told her scared friend, "But we're are we going, and what about the others?" Asked Lynx. Nyx only looked back for a moment seeing her village in torment and looked forward never to look back again.

Just then as they were about to exit the forest they once called home, one of the invaders of the raid that had been following them shoot their weapon at Lynx who was struck in the back, "Lynx what's...LYNX!" Nyx screamed as she pulled Lynx toward her and removed the weapon from his body, then she flew with Lynx in her grasp to a cave she spotted near them. "Lynx stay with me...you going to be alright." But the only thing she could hear from her friend were fast breaths.

A few moments later Lynx finally spoke, "Nyx...tell me a story..please." Lynx said while smiling at Nyx. Nyx looks at him and smiled and nodded. "Sure...In a land far away there live a tribe, a very quiet peaceful tribe called the winged. They flew high in the sky, above the tall trees. With every flap of their big and beautiful white feathered wings, they felt free flying through the sky..." Lynx steadily closed his eyes letting out one last word before passing over. "That's a good story..." Lynx went limp, motionless to the touch. Nyx could only look at him with saddened eyes while brushing his golden blond hair with her fingers, she then placed his arms crossed on his torso.

After several hours had passed, she wiped her tears and began her journey to the destination they were originally headed to. She looked back only for a moment then flew off leaving her friend in the cave which would serve as his final resting place. "I can only move forward now, I can't look back anymore. I will live on and continue my tribes heritage. Love, care, and happiness." As she continued her way towards the nearest city, Nyx would change drastically as time went on.

Now at age 15, Nyx is alone living in the streets and not once has anyone given her notice other then the animals that roam the streets. The past two years have tested her mentality to a point she can't even trust anybody who tries to get close to her. Her eyes are lifeless, it can be seen in the way she drags herself that she has given up hope in life. "What's the point in this, living on now isn't as fruitful as I had thought...maybe...maybe it would be best that I end it now." She thought to herself while scavenging through a garbage can outside a restaurant. "Hmm...some threw out a perfectly good pizza...guess it's pizza tonight this time." As she was about to take a bite out of her lunch, she saw a familiar figure.

She ran following it, "Lynx?...LYNX!" She shouted as she tried to catch up to who she believed was Lynx. As she turned the corner she bumped into a stranger, "ow...Lynx I...oh I'm sorry sir I thought you were someone I knew..." The stranger she saw was part of a sister tribe to the south, the stranger helped her up and continued on their way. Saddened by the encounter, Nyx stumbled to a near by alleyway were she found stack up cardboard boxes and placed them out in a form of a bed so she would sleep for the evening.

Later that night, Nyx began to have nightmares in her sleep causing her to wake up screaming in fear. As the days passed they would get worse, scaring Nyx to a point were she was afraid to sleep fearing to see the events that took place during the raid.

Then, voices began to emerge from her subconscious during the nights but as they went on, her personality began to change. Nyx tries to resist the voices in her head but her hands drift down to the broken glass laying at her sides. "they killed them..." the voice whispered. Images of her dead tribe filter through her head, and with each passing second a bit of her soul died as her mind slowly descended into madness

"Revenge...Nyx let's take revenge on the ones who killed our tribe?" A voice then began to manifest itself into Nyx's conscious, looking around she noticed it was only her and nobody around to have made those voices. "Nyx, what do you say? Let's go find the people who killed our friends and family and make them suffer, the way they made them." Nyx was terrified by the voice and placed her hands over her face after placing the broken piece of glass down.

The voice in her head continues to speak to her; trying to convince her to kill. "Kill...Kill them...kill all of them..." Nyx only cries

"Please no more...leave me alone!" Nyx cries out but with no prevail. She slowly crawls towards an empty cardboard box that was laying on its side in the corner of the ally, she then curled up Into a fetal position sobbing while holding her head towards her Knees.


End file.
